


Co-Queers in the Atmosphere

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Male Character, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Feels, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, First Meetings, Gay Character, Ice Cream, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Parades, Pride, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Bruce sneaks out of the house and meets an unlikely new friend.





	Co-Queers in the Atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride!

Bruce felt his heart pound, a grin breaking out on his face. The sun bore down on him as he tugged the tie-dyed shirt over his Dr. Who top. Eyes bright, he slipped his backpack onto his shoulders once more and ducked out from under the bus stop's canopy and toward the growing, mid-morning crowd.    
The myriad of colors in front of him drew him closer, until he was using his slight size to allow him to slip to the front of the group, up against the police parade fences. They were burning to the touch, but Bruce couldn't help leaning into it, eyes ablaze as he watched the floats slowly make their way past.    
"Hey!"    
Bruce jolted.    
"Share the space, man," someone shouted at Bruce over the cheers of the crowd.    
He blinked at the lanky teen, who had a bi pride flag in one and a transgendered one in the other. He(?) had a sort of rocker look to him(? them. Them for starters, Bruce decided), dark jeans with silver chains dangling down. Bruce felt sort of inadequate in his homemade rainbow tee, but when the other teen beamed at him, Bruce let it all wash away.    
"Come on over," Bruce invited, shifting over along the fence.   
"Thanks." The other slid in next to Bruce and took in the sights for a minute.    
Suddenly, they turned, and Bruce jumped slightly, before facing them.    
"Hi," they greeted. "I'm Tony." They indicated the trans flag as they proclaimed, "He/him!"    
"Hey. Bruce. Same," he stuttered, momentarily off put by the confidence.    
"I was glad I found you Bruce, because I swear to God, there are no other lone teenagers here and I was about to go beserk of I saw one more pair of girls in knee-high rainbow socks kiss when I'm out here alone in a sea of co-queers."   
Bruce laughed a little at the drama. "Well, here I am," he smiled.    
"Here you are, and despite the lack of rainbow knee-highs and short skirts, I will still be filling the position of a naturalistic observer and take notes on you," Tony promised, eyes bright.    
A laugh escaped Bruce. "In that case, I suppose I will have to apply to your newspaper ad because I really want to be in your study." He wasn't sure where that came from, but damn did Tony's hair look good all spiked up.    
Tony grabbed onto the fence to keep from doubling over from laughing, almost dropping his flags, before jumping in surprise. "Shit that's hot!"   
"Not as much as you," Bruce mumbled without thinking.    
"God, I'm keeping you," Tony exclaimed, smiling wide.    
"Thanks."   
"Any ti- wait, shit, look at those gals! Their makeup is so good, honestly shoot me!" he screamed over the crowd exploding at the dancers beginning a new routine in the parade route.    
Bruce looked over at the street, but couldn't keep himself from stealing glances at Tony.    
Hours later, when the final float went past and the crowd began to thin, Tony turned to Bruce, twirling his flags with excited energy, and said, "Let's get ice cream!"    
The shorter teen nodded, but then his eyes flicked down to his watch and froze. "My aunts going to kill me."   
"What?"   
"My aunt. She doesn't know I'm here, she probably thinks I'm dead or something, I've been gone all day. I'm sorry, I have to-"   
"Go," Tony finished, eyes dim. "I get it. My mom will probably being having a heart attack right about now, anyway."   
Bruce smiled his apologies, about to say his goodbyes, when Tony grabbed his wrist. "Hey, if we can't get ice cream now, let's go next time." He quickly pulled out his phone and opened a new contact page. Bruce shyly entered his phone number, and looked up at Tony.    
"Until next time," Bruce promised, handing the phone back.    
"Next time," Tony agreed.    
The smile didn't leave his face even when Elaine started up her worried shouting upon his return, rainbow T-shirt and new message alert tucked safely in his backpack.

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce is a homosexual cismale and Tony is a bisexual transmale! 
> 
> Thanks to my beta, Mxy!


End file.
